


She is Painted

by Marfabu



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Fluffy Feelings, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/Marfabu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is painted by the colors she has left behind and the colors she has been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Painted

She is painted in yellow, a lighter shade than the vibrant one she wore when we first met in the crowded room of one of my premiers. Her hand had been held within Tom Hiddleston's, the man she was accompanying out that night. He was the man I had envied for the days I had thought they were dating, having been jealous of how he had such a beautiful woman in his life. Yellow is a color made out to symbolize happiness, something she has brought me in our years of faithful friendship and budding romance. Yellow conveys feelings of hope and imagination, some of the many things she has taught me are important in life.

_"Happiness is important,"_   she'd said, a light smile adorning her features as she spoke,  _"because, with it, you can help keep the people around you feeling it, too. A smile is the best weapon you have on you at all times."_

(Y/n) is painted blue, darker than the mid-day sky but lighter than the shade that comes around at night. It is a color that shows peace and stability, some other things she's given me in the time of our relationship. Blue gives off feelings of confidence, something she has taught me to have in myself, a lesson which I am eternally grateful for.

_"You're an_ amazing _actor and an_ exceptionally _talented man,"_ she had chastised when I had come to her with my feelings of doubt in myself, her (e/c) eyes alive with a saddened form of disappointment and confusion.  _"And if you ever think different, keep in mind that there's at least one person who always believes in you."_

She is colored in pink, splashed in a shade lighter than she wears on her cheeks when she puts on makeup. A color that symbolizes caring and tenderness, pink is the color that I see her doused in most often. From the way that she gives people the proper amount of money to buy a meal or how she's the first one to help a fallen child up from the ground, (y/n) is the most thoughtful and caring person I know.

_"Are you alright?"_  She questioned, her voice having quivered with worry as she stared down at a little boy who had fallen in the process of crossing a busy London street. She had brushed off his clothing, passing him a gentle smile as he had assured her that he was fine before running off into the arms of his mother who was very grateful towards the woman who had saved her son.

I don't know what colors she paints me with, and while I'm curious to ask I find that I might never. And that's okay with me, because knowing what color we make together is enough. Together we are painted beige, the color of the sandy beach on which I sat with her when I told her how much I love her. Beige is a color that symbolizes being united, something I'm entirely glad we are together. 

_"I love you,"_ she responded, eyes ablaze with a happiness that I was responsible for.  _"God, Benedict, I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my habit to call people different colors, differing by their personality. I always thought it'd be cute if someone who was romantically attached to me decided to call me some colors. So this was made. Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Site I used for reference on what the colors officially mean, and not what I personally thought: http://www.incredibleart.org/lessons/middle/color2.htm


End file.
